Bar codes are conventionally used in various different industries for a variety of purposes. One conventional use of bar codes is for the identification and routing, transportation, or distribution of packages, articles, or the like, such as, for example, postal or courier system parcels, mail pieces, articles, or packages, by means of automated handling apparatus. In connection with such articles, parcels, or packages, it is often desired to reuse the actual packaging container, within which a particular article or object, which has been disposed, transported and delivered to its destination, has been housed or contained, such that the same packaging container can be reused in connection with the transportation and delivery of another parcel or package. However, in view of the fact that the particular packaging container has the original bar code label affixed thereon, wherein the bar code printed upon such label inherently defines, for example, the original package or parcel destination address, routing sequence, or the like, the original bar code label must firstly be removed from the packaging container, or alternatively, be rendered illegible or unreadable, such that the subsequently transported or conveyed article or object housed or contained within the previously used packaging container is in fact correctly or properly delivered to the new address or destination and not mistakenly delivered to the previous address or destination defined by means of the original bar code appearing upon the bar code label.
Prior art techniques or systems have therefore attempted to resolve the aforenoted difficulties encountered in connection with the reuse of packaging containers, however, for one reason or another, such prior art techniques or systems have not been commercially satisfactory. For example, in accordance with one known technique or system, it has been attempted to physically remove the bar code labels from the packaging containers, however, such procedures are time-consuming and often result in damage to the packaging containers. In accordance with another technique or system, the bar code labels are effectively rendered illegible or unreadable as a result of personnel physically writing over the bar code label by means of a pen or similar writing instrument whereby, for example, black or other dark color ink effectively obliterates the original bar code indicia. This method or technique, however, is also time consuming and tedious for operator personnel. Still yet further, in accordance with a system developed by Advanced Technology and Research Corporation, a camera detects the presence or location of the bar code label and an ink spray deposition system is triggered so as to spray ink over the label thereby effectively canceling the same. While such a system is operationally feasible and generally satisfactory, it is somewhat expensive due to the need for the provision of the camera system, air compressor means for spraying or dispersing the ink, and a control system for ensuring that the ink that is sprayed is in fact only applied to or sprayed upon the bar code label and not upon other regions of the packaging container. In addition, the application of the ink in spray form may present environmental problems.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved method or process for canceling bar code labels by rendering the same illegible or unreadable, and a cancellation system for implementing the method, wherein the system and method are automatically implemented without the need for operator personnel to perform the actual cancellation process, wherein the packaging containers per se are not damaged and remain intact for subsequent reuse as desired, and wherein further, the system and process of the present invention does not present environmental problems.